Catching a Train
by DreamEscape16
Summary: All it took was one kiss for Barry and Felicity figure out that they both needed each other.


**Catching a Train**

**All characters belong to DC Comics Comics**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Felicity felt her stomach clenched and her heart constrict in her chest; she was sitting near the window. Her blue eyes drifted to the darkness outside, distant lights of the city. She was an impasse, her bones suddenly became numb and breathing became unsteady, she gripped the strap of her handbag firmly and pretended not to feel. He had invaded her thoughts, and she couldn't stop thinking about his charming smile that curved upwards when he looked deeply at her, everything time she froze and allowed unfamiliar words to ghost over her lips.<p>

Everything had obscured around her. The lights above her flickered, and she exhaled out a silent and compressed breath, pulling out her mobile and checking her mail box for incoming messages from Oliver. There was nothing. A blank screen with her reflection captured in the white.

"Well I guess some things never change," she chided lowly, and clenched her jaw. Leaning her head back at the cushioned leather, she felt the bleached golden strands of her long hair cascade over the curves of her petite face.

She narrowed her blue eyes, and opened the photo box, looking at the image of her in the park, standing out from the blurry confusion around her. Barry snapped that capture from the building in a flash, and she was speechless when he gave her a bright smile. "He really is amazing..."

Stuffing her phone back into her handbag, Felicity relaxed in her seat, allowing her thoughts to drift as her eye lids grew heavy. It was worth it to see Barry again, she needed to escape from the underground, and enjoy life once more without Oliver shadowing her every move.

Curving her full vibrant pink lips into a faint smirk, she chanced herself to look out the window, but then suddenly she felt her senses became alert, and instincts told her to turn around and look into the back of the train car. She slowly shifted her wary eyes, looking at the vacant seats behind her. When she straightened into her seat, blinked he was there in a second her heart ad skipped a beat.

She was in shock, her eyes never left his youthful, chiseled face. His grayish blue eyes dazzled in the dimness of the light, and his smile eased all the tension that swelled within her. "Barry," she whispered, smiling back at him, feeling the friction pulse between them. She kept herself on the safe side, thinking about Iris and how much Barry treasured her more than a friend. She doubted herself for even showing affection to the young CSI-the fastest man alive.

"A train is the one of the safest ways to travel," he smirked, his dimples moved with his soft lips. She had become a captive into his trusting gaze, transfixed on the gentleness that shone over his face and short chestnut hair.

He was close to her.

"I thought you said a plane was the safest way to travel," she rebuffed with a beautiful grin, veins rippling with heat. She swallowed down her doubt, and pulled herself an inch from him. They talked about the people they cherished in their lives, Iris and Oliver, and they both knew that they were just victims-an audience of those lives and could share themselves fully because of secrets and the dangers they faced.

Barry was focused on her, and she felt her heart flutter. He tilted his head, bringing him closer as her soul sighed with relief. She looked into his tender blue eyes and allowed him invade her space, the heat of his mouth buffeted over her creamy skin, and she watched the clench of his strong jaw sharpened as his lips fully opened to capture hers.

Her eyes dropped for a moment, and she leaned in forward to meet him halfway. Closing her eyes, she felt the softness of his mouth seal over her lips, covering them fully without hunger, but caring touch as his upper lip wrapped over her own lips, his nose pressed into her cheek, and they kissed.

Barry held his warmth over her mouth, feeling the rounded smoothness, and the taste of something that steadied his heart beat for a second as he stole her breath away and got lost into her kiss. He forgot about Iris, and just closed his eyes kissing her once more before he broke away and made his promise to her.

"If you ever need me, Felicity," he spoke over her lips. "Just call and I will be there in a heartbeat."

She smiled as she pulled back, and placed her hand on his freckled cheek, and then pressed a chaste kiss over his lips.

He looked at her, his blue eyes bright with fire, and he smiled as said his goodbye and vanished like a streak of light out of the train, and just became a blur in the darkness.

Felicity, felt his lips still linger over her mouth, and she whispered, "Goodbye Barry..."

She knew that he took her heart because she felt it racing.


End file.
